


The Avatar's Travelers

by Highadvisor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Lets Face It Kya's Gay, See how long until their parents realize it's them, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highadvisor/pseuds/Highadvisor
Summary: Takes place during Legend of Korra “The Ultimatum” but instead of Tenzin being apart from Kya and Bumi he goes with them over the cliff. They all fall into a time portal sending them back to a year before Tenzin was born. Will the past Avatar be able to open a new time portal to get them back? Will Bumi and Kya finally get to spend quality time with their father? Will the three siblings get back to save their family from Zaheer?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Everything Has A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the shortest chapter, I just wanted to set it up and start with the time travel for next chapter.

“I see you’re having as much fun as I am” says Bumi after dodging another lava attack. “Entirely” says Kya as she throws another icicle at Min-Hua. 

With all of the lava and water bending coming at them, Kya and Bumi are pushed outside to the edge of the air temple. Tenzin sees this from floors above while fighting Zaheer. He jumps down to save his brother and sister. However, Zaheer follows them. With it being three on three, maybe it’s a fighting chance now. As Tenzin bends a gust of air to distract them, Kya throws Min-Hua into the nearest wall with water. Bumi bends a gust of air towards Ghazan, sending him back inside. Tenzin blew Zaheer up to the next floor. Just when the siblings thought they had their footing, P’Li shot a combustion bolt right at the platform they were standing on. Luckily, Bumi was able to grab the edge of the remaining platform and Tenzin, who grabbed Kya. As they were hanging on for their lives, P’Li was lining up another shot. 

“Tenzin we have to stop that combustion blast.” exclaims Kya.  
“I know, but how?” responds Tenzin.  
“Throw everything you have at it” says Kya.

Just before P’Li delivers the final blow, Ghazan starts sending lava over the cliff all around them. P’Li shoots and just before it hits them Kya and Tenzin use all of their bending power against it. With all four elements colliding at immense power it opens a black hole below Kya. Zaheer is suddenly above them.  
“Bumi let go” screams Kya.  
“But we could die” says Bumi  
“We’re going to die if we hang on” responds Tenzin

Bumi releases his hold on the remaining platform and the three benders tumble into the back hole. It immediately disappears after them. Swallowing their screams.


	2. The Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kids are around the age of the family portrait except Tenzin isn't born yet.

They all fall out of the time portal and land on the platform that was just previously destroyed. Except they notice it’s as if a battle had never taken place there at all. 

“Is everyone alright?” asks Tenzin.

“Just peachy” responds Bumi.

“I have minor bleeding on my side but I’m fine. Are you okay?” asks Kya

“I’m alright. But where is Zaheer? Why is the platform reformed?” says Tenzin.

“I don’t know. But we should go look for the others. Maybe they made it to the bison and got away.” says Kya

They make their way to the main courtyard. All three of them ready for another fight. They hear a door swing open and light footsteps running their way. The siblings turn and get into defensive positions ready to take on their next threat. Just as Tenzin prepares to knock their new enemy off their feet a young boy comes running out into the courtyard, with a little girl trailing not too far behind.

He’s wearing a yellow shirt and brown pants. His hair is standing up in all kinds of ways. The young girl is wearing a blue water tribe dress. The little girl bends water onto the concrete and the little boy slips and falls. The little girl comes up and tags his shoulder, giggling the whole time.

“Kya no waterbending! That isn’t fair, I’m telling mom!” yells the little boy.

“I didn’t do anything. Maybe it was just the spirits playing tricks on you.” says the little girl with a smirk on her face.

Just as the little boy was about to run back inside he notices the three adults standing there looking at them.

“Uh who are you guys?” asks the young boy

“Bumi we’re not supposed to talk to strangers.” says the little girl.

“It’s okay we’re friends not enemies.” says Tenzin.

Bumi leans over to his sister and whispers in her ear

“Is it just me or do those kids look exactly like us? Are they our cousins?” whispers Bumi

“No you idiot, they’re obviously us.” says Kya

“I’ve never heard of a time portal before but that's what that black hole must have been. Maybe the spirits created it? How could this be? We need to get back to help the others.” says Tenzin

While the three siblings were trying to figure out what’s going on the two young children are staring at them wondering why they look so familiar.

“Hey you look like our dad! You have the tattoos and everything!” says young Bumi

“I love your dress it reminds me of my moms.” says young Kya

“And you have the same hair as me! I love it!” says young Bumi

“Great minds think alike kiddo” says Bumi as he gives his younger self a high five.

“Hey, where did you guys come from anyw--” starts young Kya.

“Bumi, Kya, come eat!” yells a woman from inside.

“Mommy come out here there's weird people!” yells young Bumi

Just then a young Katara comes out into the courtyard. The three siblings are shocked to see their mother so young. She was beautiful with her typical hairstyle and long blue dress on. She was younger than they were. 

“Kids go get ready for dinner” says Katara

Katara wanted to get the kids inside in case these people were enemies. She didn’t know of any visitors arriving today and became very protective of her children.

“Who are you?” asks Katara

“We’re your ki--” starts Bumi before Kya elbows him in the ribs.

“We’re travelers trying to find our way home and was hoping the Avatar could help us.” says Kya

“I’m sure Aang wouldn’t mind helping you all out. Why do you have airbending master tattoos? Are you an airbender?” Asks Katara

“No, just uh, simply dressing up like the Avatar. I have so much respect for him.” responds Tenzin

“Well I just made dinner so if you’re hungry you may join us.” says Katara

“We really should be getting back. Our home is going through some rough times right now and we should be there to help out.” says Kya

“Aang is in a council meeting in Republic City right now so you’ll have to wait until he gets back. I never got your names. I’m Katara. It's nice to meet you.” says Katara

“My name is Rohan” says Tenzin

“My name’s Jinora” says Kya

“I’m Meelo” says Bumi with a cheeky smile.

“Well you are all welcome here until Aang can help you get back home. I just whipped up some fresh dumplings.” saya Katara. She then turns around and starts to head back inside.

“I haven't had moms dumplings in years! I can’t wait.” says Bumi 

“Real original on the name Tenzin” says Kya crossing her arms

“It’s not like I had time to think! And how is your name choice so much better?” says Tenzin

Kya just rolls her eyes and follows where their mother went inside. Followed by Bumi.

“Well come on Rohan aren’t yah coming?” says Bumi in a mocking tone.

“Don’t mock him Meelo, we both know he's sensitive.” says Kya in a playful tone

“I am not sensitive!” yells Tenzin. Then follows his brother and sister inside with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face.


End file.
